The present invention relates generally to amusement rides and, more particularly, to a device and method for permitting a physically-disabled person to more easily enter as well as exit an amusement ride.
Amusement rides, such a roller coasters by way of example only, comprise vehicles or cars that typically are situated at the passenger entry/egress platform having a floor that is lower than the platform. A typical passenger can step through an opening in the amusement ride side and down onto the ride floor and then be easily seated on the ride seat. However, for a physically-disabled person, especially one that is wheelchair-bound, exiting the wheelchair to enter the amusement ride, or conversely, exiting the amusement ride, can be a very difficult and hazardous maneuver.
Thus, there remains a need for an accessibility or transfer device that can be easily maneuvered next to an amusement ride that a physically-disabled person can use to quickly and easily transfer to, or out of, an amusement ride.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.